


Liam Payne One Shots

by LiamIsSmexyBoyDirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamIsSmexyBoyDirectioner/pseuds/LiamIsSmexyBoyDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots for me and Liam. I wrote all of these, and published them all on Wattpad, under my username ForeverInYourMind22 :D I Hope you guys enjoy the Lictor (Victor + Liam) One-Shots. They can be fluff, dramatic, angst, but no smut. Not unless someone else writes it. In which case, I will tell you if they wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ring

Liam Payne walked through the aisles of the jewelry store, trying to find the perfect ring. He and his boyfriend, Victor Jhomes, had been dating for two years, next Tuesday, and Liam wanted to propose for an anniversary gift. But, he had to find the perfect ring. He couldn't propose to his Vic without having the perfect ring first.

A sales-associate walked over to him. She was wearing a pearl necklace, and had a huge diamond ring on her ring finger, leaving Liam to believe she was married. Or engaged to some really rich guy. She had to be about twenty-four, or maybe twenty-five. 

"Hello?" she said, in a high bubbly voice. She flipped her blonde hair, smiling at Liam with those blue eyes. "Aren't you...Liam Payne from One Direction?"

Liam nodded his head quickly. "Yeah," he said, ducking his head. It had been a few years since he and the boys had broken up, and not a lot of people really talked about it to their faces much anymore. Of course, they still got the stray fan coming and asking for an autograph. True to themselves, they always obliged, but it still hurt Liam to think too much about the past.

It hadn't been creative differences that had driven the boys apart. Heck, nothing really had driven them apart, they were still pretty close. It was just, with Louis turning twenty-six, and Harry being twenty-two, none of them felt like a  _boy-band_  anymore. They had just grown out of it.

Liam and Victor had started dating a couple months after the band had declared its end, and Liam knew that Victor loved him for him, not for being famous. If that had been the case, Liam wouldn't of stayed with him. But, even though the younger boy had been a fan of One Direction, he promised that wasn't why he was with Liam.

They had been friends before the band had broken up too. They had met at a concert, and they had just hit it off. They exchanged numbers, and they became the best of friends. Victor started coming to more concerts, and just a few months before the band split, Liam had realized his true feelings. He had no way of knowing Victor liked him like that though, so he never acted on his feelings.

It wasn't until the band broke up that Liam finally realized how Victor felt about him. It was after one of the numerous interviews that had taken place after the band had split where Liam decided to ask Victor out. That may or may not have been the best idea, as Victor had thought he'd been joking. He ran away, crying, and Liam could not fathom why. He’d followed Victor, and asked him what had happened, and why he was crying.

Victor had rapidly replied that there had to be some kind of joke going on, and that there could be no way Liam could love him. Liam softly told Victor that he really the younger boy, and that he would never be so rude to joke around about something so serious.

That had prompted Liam to instigate their first kiss, and Liam had known instantly that Victor was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. If it wasn't customary to date someone for a bit before proposing, he would've gotten down on one knee right there and then.

"Mr. Payne, Mr. Payne, are you listening?"

Liam snapped out of his memories, and saw that the sales-associate was talking to him.

"Sorry, got lost in memory lane," Liam told her, smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay," the lady said, smiling. "Most people tend to lose themselves in this place. So, what can I help you with, Mr. Payne?"

"Please, I'm not even thirty yet. I'm not a mister. Hell, I'm not even married. Call me Liam, okay?"

The lady giggled once. "Okay," she said, smiling.

"Now that you know my name, can I get yours?"

"Oh, right. Call me Samantha. I'm the owner of this place. I've seen many people come in for wedding rings, or bands. My fiancée even got our ring from here."

"Your fiancée bought a ring from your store?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was back when my father owned the place. He gave my fiancée a discount."

"Oh," Liam said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know about this girl's past. "Well, I'm looking for a engagement ring for my boyfriend. I want to propose on our anniversary."

"That's romantic," she said, smiling. "Here, come right this way. I'll show you some rings for men. I don't know if you noticed, but you're in the female ring section." She let out a quick chuckle.

 

That Tuesday, Liam was busy setting up the table in his and Victor's shared house in the most romantic dinner possible. Everything had to be perfect for Victor, and nothing could look messy. Today was their two year anniversary, and also the day that Liam would propose to his beautiful boyfriend.

He was pulling the chicken, Victor’s favorite food, out of the oven when he heard the door open, signaling Victor was back from work.

Liam’s wonderful boyfriend was a construction worker, pounding his way through the day. Right now, he was the lead of an amazing project that was taking in donations to help build an orphanage in downtown London. And that was pretty incredible, seeing how Liam knew Victor worked extra hours, and even picked up a shift on their anniversary, even though he wasn’t getting paid for the project. Victor just wanted to help out with the kids who had no place to live, and he didn’t care how much money he had.

And Liam still had plenty of money from being in the band. But, they weren’t living in anything overly-extravagant, just a small, simple house. There were three bedrooms, two baths, and there was a pretty decent backyard. But, it wasn’t fancy, because Victor didn’t want anything fancy.

“I’m home!” Victor’s voice called out.

“In the kitchen, Boo!” Liam called to his boyfriend. “Close your eyes when you walk in.”

“Liam,” Victor’s voice sounded disgruntled. “I told you, I didn’t want anything fancy for the day.”

“Just close your eyes.” Liam didn’t want his boyfriend to see the great detail he put into everything. A lot of the things had their initials scrawled in a heart. The napkins said _VJ + LP._ The cake that Liam had ordered had their initials, along with the cups, and almost everything. This was all for their perfect night.

Victor walked through the kitchen door at that point, his face in a grimace, and touching the walls, feeling his way. His eyes, Liam noted gratefully, were closed. Liam walked up to him, and then stood behind him. He embraced his boyfriend, and whispered into his ear, “Happy two-year anniversary, Boo.”

“Back at you, Li,” Victor said, his grimace fading.

“Open,” Liam commanded once, in his soft whisper that he knew made Victor shudder.

Victor’s crystal blue eyes opened, and he let out a quick gasp. “Li, I told you, nothing extravagant.”

“It’s our two-year-anniversary, Vic,” Liam whispered, nuzzling his nose on Victor’s neck. “You didn’t expect me to go easy on the celebration, did you?”

“I guess I should’ve known. It _is_ you, after all. Look at what you did last year, for our one-year-anniversary."

"You know I love you," Liam whispered, leaning in towards me. "You deserve everything I could possibly give you."

Victor leaned into Liam, and sighed once.

Liam quickly seated Victor, and then got their food ready.

They had just finished eating the chicken, and Liam was about to cut the cake when he suddenly reached into his pocket, and pulled out the red velvet box with the ring in it.

Victor's brown eyes were wide with amazement. He watched as Liam kneeled onto the ground, and popped the velvet container open with a _pop_.

"Victor Edward Jhomes, I love you more than I will love anyone else in the entire world. From the moment I asked you out, I knew we were going to end up together forever. Can you help me with that by becoming my husband?"

Victor stood up quickly, and said, "Yes, Liam, yes." His voice choked, and Liam saw him crying.

Liam picked up the twenty-three year old, and spun him around as though it was nothing. He planted a quick kiss to Victor's lips when he put him down, and murmured against his lips, "You just made me the happiest man alive."


	2. Does This Make My Butt Look Fat? (AU)

Victor Jhomes couldn't help but laughing at his boyfriend as they walked through the mall, and Liam grabbed a bunch of hats from random mannequins, and put them on his head, trying his best to pose sexily with each one. There was just one problem, Liam Payne's sexy expressions made him look like he was in pain. And that made Victor laugh.

"What about this one?" Liam asked, putting a black bowler hat on. His face scrunched up, and it looked like he was dealing with flickering fire on his bare skin or something. Victor started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Liam asked, putting the hat back on the mannequin.

"You," Victor said, looking at Liam, a smile creeping back on his face.

"What about me?" Liam asked, taking a step closer to his boyfriend. Those brown eyes were dangerously wide, and his lips started to quiver. Victor knew he was about to have to fight off the famous Liam Payne puppy-dog face.

"Everything," Victor whispered, just barely loud enough for Liam to hear it.

Liam cocked his eyebrows at once, and then whispered, "You're mean."

Victor knew that his boyfriend was only joking, and that he didn't mean it, so it only made him laugh harder. "Not convincing," he said.

"I'm the best actor out there, of course I'm convincing," Liam said, pushing his feet off the floor, jumping up, and when his feet landed, he widened them out, and stretched his hands out. "Ta-da. See, I'm magical."

"How does that prove you're an actor?" Victor asked, chuckling.

That comment received him a dirty glare, and then Liam saying, "Fine. I'll prove it." He grabbed the same bowler hat, put it on his head, and then said. "Get ready for your mind to be blown, Vic." He then changed his expression into an overly-dramatic surprised expression. "Oh my gosh!" he said, rather dramatically. He let out a quick, noticeable, pause, before continuing, "How dare Katelyn cheat on Brad with Chad. That dirty little scumbag." He quickly snapped his fingers, and then changed his expression to an expression of pure rage. "You broke my heart, Danny. You broke my fragile little heart, and now you want me back? I don't think so." He poked Victor's chest once. "I'm with Michael now, and I will _never_ need you again." Liam put the hat back on the mannequin, and then took a quick bow. "How was that for me being a horrible actor?"

"Cheesy," Victor replied, laughing even harder. During the whole presentation, he'd had a hard time keeping it in, and now that Liam was done, he just started laughing extremely hard. He couldn't help it. After all, it was as though Liam was doing this on purpose, like he was _trying_ for laughs.

"And I win the most cheesiest actor award!" Liam said, clutching an imaginary trophy, taking more bows. "Thank you, thank you all for this. I couldn't of done it without any of you guys supporting me how you did. Especially my boyfriend, Victor Jhomes. He gave me my start in a mall."

"Sweetie," Victor said, smiling, "It's cheesiest actor award, not most cheesiest actor award. That's grammatically incorrect."

"Who died and appointed you head of grammar police?" Liam asked. Suddenly he jumped up and down a couple times, and then said, "Let's play tag." He quickly touched Victor, and then said, "You're it. Can't catch me." And then he took off in a run.

Victor had to jog pretty fast to keep up with him, and he wondered what Liam was doing when he grabbed a pair of men's skinny jeans from a rack, and then ran into an open dressing room.

Victor waited patiently for Liam to come out, and when he did, Victor couldn't help but feeling surprised. There was Liam, his but crammed into a small pair of pants. And he looked so hot.

Liam ran his fingers down over his butt, and turned to Victor, his puppy dog face back. "Does this make my butt look fat?" he asked sounding so innocent.

"Come here, you doofus," Victor said, hugging his boyfriend tight, kissing him once on the forehead. "I'm going to love you, forever and always. You, _and_ your butt which by the way, does _not_ look fat."

And that was that.


End file.
